powersfargreaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Theo
Theo is one of the newest mages to live in the castle, along with Jac. Him and Jac lived together prior to their life in the Cloud, and have a strong sibling-type relationship. He is incredibly protective of her due to the trauma they went through in their pasts. He has a crush on Luna, and later in the story they get married and have Galaxy, their only daughter. Theo always puts others before him, which causes him trouble in the long run. Theo has strong powers that he is unable to fully control, and is regarded as dangerous and a menace at first due to the extreme nature of them. He can manipulate Mist, which often happens when he is emotionally out of control. He strongly dislikes this power, since it's too easy to hurt those he loves. His power was nicknamed after nightmares, since it's impossible to sleep next to him without having bad dreams. Personality Shy at first and easily embarrassed, Theo is more emotionally expressive than most of the mages. However, he keeps secrets very well and rarely admits to his true feelings, which puts a strain on his relationships far too often. He's extremely protective of Jac, and it's pretty easy to tell that she's the most important thing in his life. What happened before he arrived in the Cloud and his full history with Jac are his two most guarded secrets, and neither him nor Jac bring it up or talk about it much. Theo normally gives off a gloomy feel, but normally he tries to stay upbeat and happy. His resting face makes it seem like he's depressed and upset, which can make people shy away from him. Appearance Theo is long and lanky, with most of his muscle in his legs and arms. He looks scrawny and for the most part it's true; he doesn't have much in the way of physical strength. He has thick and bushy black hair, which has a more blue undertone in contrast to Luna's brown undertones. It's normally brushed into a casual shaggy style, pretty long for a boy's haircut. It comes to midway down his neck in back, and in front his bangs are trimmed around his eyebrows. Theo also doesn't have much body or facial hair. His skin is pale, and he flushes bright pink whenever he gets flustered (which is a lot) or excited. It's hard to see when he's wearing his normal heavy clothes, but he has thin burn scars running vertical from his wrist to his elbow on both of his arms. On his upper right arm, right below the shoulder, he has a large criss-cross of various scars, seemingly attempting to cross out or cover up a marking underneath. Additionally, he has many other scars varying in size all over his body, but these are the two that stand out most. Gallery Plastcwhispers transparemt by creampvff-dbpw6vi.png 5269587 B4pi2WnoWGqANE9.png 4876194 JHTWwur8r9KzKBp.jpg 4876199 Fa04LIpj1jGhjsD (1).gif Theo12.jpg Theo7.gif Theo6.gif Theo4.png Theo3.png Theo11.png Theo10.png Theo9.jpg Theo8.png Theo5.png Theo2.png Theo.png Category:Characters